


F in the chat

by Cellophaneisastoner



Series: It's Ryuu loving hours, boys [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Everyone's really fucking sad, Fluff and Angst, Hhhh Ryuu dies, I'm Sorry, M/M, Natsu is baby, Pansexual Hinata Shouyou, Ryuu calls Shouyou Solem and Natsu Soror, Ryuu loves his little tangerine, Ryuu's a good boyfriend, Shouyou luvs his Senpai, Solem means Sun in Latin, Soror means Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: Idfk guys
Relationships: Takeda Ittsetsu/Ukai Keishin(implied), Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Hinata Shouyou
Series: It's Ryuu loving hours, boys [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891018
Kudos: 8





	F in the chat

"Shou-Nii! Shou-Nii! Ryuu-Nii's here" Natsu called, running towards her brothers room. She threw open the door, watching with delight as Shoyo launched himself out of bed. 

Shoyo picked her up before jogging to the door and grinning at Ryuu. "Hey, Solem!" Ryuu said, placing a kiss on Shou-Nii's forehead. "Hi, Senpai." Shoyo greeted, smiling bashfully. Ryuu turned to her and said with a flourish "Hello, Solor !". Natsu giggled back, saying "Hello, Ryuu-Nii!".

They came back inside, Shoyo holding the door open for Ryuu. The couple sat down on the stools at the counter, Ryuu cradling Natsu in his lap. Shoyo stood up and declared "I'm going to make lunch. Keep her busy for me?". Ryuu nodded, standing to place a kiss on the first year's lips. 

He brought Natsu to the living room, sitting her down on the couch before sitting down on the floor and turning on a cartoon. Ryuu stood up, telling her to stay put, turn the TV down and stay quiet. Natsu nodded, confused, doing what he said.

Ryuu sprinted into the kitchen to see Shoyo with a gun pointed at him, holding up a knife shakily. "Get away from hi-!" The bald man began to yell, onto the be silenced when the gun turns and shot him instead.

"RYUU!" Shoyo screamed, dropping the knife and racing towards the fallen second year. The man, satisfied with his work, turned and left the house, stopping when he saw the neighbors pointing weapons at him and telling him to stay put.

Shoyo sobbed, trying and failing to stop the bleeding with his apron. "H-hey, Solem..." Ryuu mumbled, reaching out for him. "W-what is it, Senpai?" The younger asked, anxiety making him start to have a panic attack. "I-I love you..." the bald man said, cupping his lover's cheek with his hand. "I love you to, now please don't fall asleep!" Shoyo sobbed, pressing herder.

"I'm gettin' kinda sleepy...".

"RYUU?! RYUU! STAY AWAKE!" Shoyo screamed, tears falling onto Ryuu's face. Natsu snuck into the kitchen, distressed by the screaming. She screamed at what she saw. Ryuu, with a bloody shirt and dull blue eyes, staring at nothing. Shoyo, his hands covered in blood, sobbing for Ryuu to not leave him.

"Ryuu-Nii!" Natsu screamed, running forward. One of the neighbors, Anihi-san, if Natsu remembered correctly, came running inside, taking Shoyo away from Ryuu. She cradled him and Natsu to her chest, whispering comforting things.   
  


Two people in white suits rushed into the house, loading Ryuu onto the stretcher. "Which one of you is a family member?" One of the people asked. Shoyo shakily raises a hand and muttered "I'm his b-boyfriend...". The medic looked at him in sympathy and smiled gently. "You and the little girl can ride with us, if you want.." She said, running a hand through her hair.

_**  
•TIMESKIP BC WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED•  
** _

Shoyo was holding on Saeko, who was sobbing into her hands. Kei stood behind them, tears streaming down his face, which shocked everyone, seeing as this was the most expressive they've seen him. Koūshi was crying next to Daichi, who held a hiccuping Yuu is his arms.   
  
Tadashi had bowed his head, tears hitting the ground as they dripped down his quivering cheeks. Chikara was in a group huddle with Hisashi and Kazuhito, who were trying to console a broken down Asahi. Keishin was squeezing Ittsetsu's shaking form, tears rolling down his face. Ittsetsu was breaking down, holding his hands over his ears and blocking out the priest.

"And so, we pray your soul is at peace." The man finished, sending one last sympathetic look towards the group before walking away.

"RYUU!!" Saeko screamed, sobbing louder.

_**•TIME SKIP TO THEIR NEXT MATCH•  
** _

Toorū looked at the disheartened team before him, looking for Baldy. "Iwa-chan..." He said, making the other turn to him. "What is it, Shittykawa?" Hajime said gruffly.

"Where's Karasuno's number 5?" He questioned, gesturing to their opponents. Hajime looked confused, turning to the group and scanning for him. "I'll go ask Kageyama. Maybe he knows." He said, walking towards Karasuno.

"Kageyama!" Hajime yelled, catching his kouhai's attention. "Yes, Iwaizumi-Senpai?" Tobio asked, holding the volleyball with shaky hands. "Where's your number five?". This caused a train reaction. Yuu and Shoyo sobbed loudly, Tobio went still, Kei and Tadashi wet quiet, Daichi and Koushi ran to console the distressed pair, Asahi broke down, and the three second years went to help him.

Aoba Johsai looked shocked at the reaction to such a simple question. "Tanaka-Senpai has..." Tobio trailed off with a faraway look in his eyes before snapping back and saying "Tanaka-Senpai has left the land of the living do to tragic circumstances.".

Hajime gasped, bowing and repeating "I'm sorry for asking." which would've amused and gained teasing from Tadashi and Kei had they not been crying queitly. 

"I-it's ok, Iwaizumi-Senpai." Shoyo said, smiling a sad smile as he recalled what Ryuu said as he died.


End file.
